Darkness Fell On South Park
by Shadowgate
Summary: The Predator attacks South Park.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness Fell On South Park

By Shadowgate

Chapter 1

…...

On the night of 2/13/15 Friday a flaming space ship was seen flying over South Park. It circled around South Park and then landed. Upon landing a hideous beast soon came out.

Roger Donovan was immediately killed by the beast. When the Park County Police Department arrived they opened fire but the beast moved so fast. One officer lost a leg in the battle.

Everyone rushed into their houses. The Donovan's and the Tuckers had been visiting the Marsh Family. They took cover in the Marsh Family Home.

They were able to eat and shower the next morning but they knew food would run low and getting to the grocery store would be difficult. Blinds were kept down and people stayed away from the windows. When anybody had to go up or down the stairs they ran for their lives. They had to since this beast could hit something from three miles away.

It was 5 PM and the Marsh Family and their guests had lunch at 2PM. They knew there was enough leftover pizza to cover them, the Tucker Family, and the two Donovan Children.

5:30 PM

Craig crawled on the floor toward the broom closet in the Marsh's living room.

He knocked and said "it's Craig."

Craig rolled to the side of the door. Ruby said "I'm opening the door" and she stood up and opened the door then dropped down and Craig crawled into the broom closet. Craig stood up to shut the door fast.

Craig said "I won't let that beast get to you. According to news reports he's been deemed "The Predator" and the White House has declared Colorado a Disaster Area in need of military assistance."

Ruby replied "Craig what if that son of a bitch comes in here?"

Craig said "shh" and grabbed Ruby in a tight hug.

After hugging Ruby she again asked "what if that beast comes in here?"

Craig said "Ruby don't even think that."

Ruby asked "how is Clyde holding up?"

Craig answered "his sister has been holding him tight just as I'll hold you tight and protect you from the beast."

Soon jets and helicopters were heard.

A man on a bullhorn yelled "RESIDENTS OF SOUTH PARK STAY IN YOUR HOMES YOUR TOWN HAS BEEN DECLARED A FEDERAL DISASTER AREA! I REPEAT STAY IN YOUR HOMES!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness Fell On South Park

Chapter 2

By Shadowgate

…...

As soldiers kept the Predator distracted Jimbo Kern and Ned Gerblansky were able to make it to the Marsh Residence with a truck full of weapons.

Jimbo was on his cell phone with Randy and told Randy to open his front door.

Randy did and both Jimbo and Ned were able to get in the house.

The two former Vietnam Veterans were able to make their way inside. They found all blinds down and everyone lying on the floor. Jimbo and Ned hit the floor.

Thomas Tucker said "just yesterday we were in your drive way getting to know each other better. Now we're all trapped in your house as prisoners."

Jimbo said "well Mister Tucker you're in luck. Ned and I brought firepower."

Randy asked "how are the soldiers out there doing?"

Jimbo answered "they're securing a curfew into effect."

Clyde said "we must take on this Predator ourselves. That's what the news media is calling him and he's got our town held hostage."

Stan yelled "I'M READY UNCLE JIMBO GIVE ME A GUN!"

Jimbo said "Stan remember our hunting trip? You're not the type who can kill."

Stan shot back "I killed Japanese to save fucking whales. I also killed zombies during Halloween."

Ned responded "your show kicked ass Stan."

Stan said "thank you" to Ned.

Craig stood up and said "pass me an AK 47."

Laura said "hold on there mister."

Craig said "what do you mean hold on?"

Laura said "first of all your a child and your my son. I don't want you going out there. Let the military handle this son of a bitch."

Clyde yelled out "CRAIG LET ME GO OUT WITH THAT AK 47! I LOST MY MOM DUE TO A FREAK BATHROOM ACCIDENT! THIS FUCKING THING KILLED MY DAD! LET ME GO I'M WILLING TO LOSE MY LIFE TO DESTROY THIS MOTHERFUCKING BEAST!"

Stan stood up and yelled "I'M READY!"

Craig said "I took down the Guinea Pirate. I can take on this bastard."

Stan takes a machine gun and Craig an AK47.

Clyde said once again "are you sure you don't want me to go Craig?"

Craig answered "damn sure."

A tear rolled down Clyde's face.

Stan said "stay with your sister and our sisters Clyde."

Craig said "alright Mister Kern we're ready to take on the beast."

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness Fell on South Park

Chapter 3

By Shadowgate

…...

Stan held a machine gun in his hands and said "Craig this time we both might die. This isn't like the unexpected trip to Peru so think about it before you go out there. You got pissed off at me during the trip to Peru."

Craig responded "well this is different than Peru because the monster has come to South Park. We can't blame anyone living on Earth for this."

Stan said "alright then we move forward with Ned and my Uncle Jimbo. Together we shall be the four South Park Snipers!"

Randy opened the door and stepped aside as the four quickly ran out.

They ran through the streets of South Park. Jimbo said "keep your eyes and ears open. He could be anywhere."

Ned replied "the bastard could be anywhere." Jimbo snapped "damn it Ned don't talk. That voice box is too loud."

Then out of nowhere a dart came flying and hit Stan in the leg.

Stan screamed and Craig opened fire at the beast but the predator moved too quickly.

Stan fell in pain and Craig looked over. Craig quickly looked over and said "Stan pull that dart out it looks venemous."

Stan ripped the dart from his leg.

Craig said "we need to stop the circulation because that venom could be fatal."

Stan tried to bend his leg.

Craig yelled "HOLD ON I'LL SUCK OUT THE VENOM IT CAN BE DONE!"

Craig sucked out the venom from Stan's leg and spit it out.

Jimbo said "Ned cover Craig and I while we check out Stanley."

Ned nodded and kept an eye out for the predator.

Back at the Marsh Family Residence Clyde and his sister stayed close. Shelly and Ruby laid beside each other.

Ruby said "for all I know both our brothers could be dead now."

Shelly said "now let's not think that way."

Sharon commented "that's a good idea."

Ruby asked Shelly "why do you call your brother a turd?"

Shelly said "it's personal don't ask." Ruby replied "sorry."

Back on the battleground that South Park was.

Craig said "I feel a strong pulse in his neck so I think I was successful in getting the poison out."

Stan said "you saved my life Craig."

Craig asked "Stan do you feel dizzy right now?"

Stan answered "no."

Jimbo asked "can you breathe okay Stan?"

Stan took a deep breath in and exhaled.

Craig said "sounds good Stan."

Stan smiled and said "let's get the son of a bitch."

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness Fell on South Park

Chapter 4

By Shadowgate

…...

Craig said "we need a battle plan."

Jimbo said "the plan is to surround him four corner style and then blast him."

Stan said "we'll have to find him first."

Craig said "that's the hard part."

Stan said "you drove him off luckily."

Craig pointed out how necessary that was or the Predator would have done more damage.

Jimbo said "he went down that street."

Stan said "what if we were to split up and then surprise him like snipers?"

Craig said "no way because he could take us down one at a time. We have to stick together."

Jimbo yelled out "MOVE DOWN THAT STREET!"

All four hustled and turned right.

Jimbo told them to focus their eyes in all different directions because he could attack from anywhere.

Back at the Marsh Residence.

Sharon said to Laura "it's funny how we let our two boys just go out there knowing they could get killed. It's like when this beast came everyone has not only lost their liberty but hope as well."

Laura replied "well I thought about screaming at Craig not to go but then I thought we all have to do what we can."

Thomas jumped into say "we're not the first family to see our boy go off to war."

Clyde said "I should have gone with them. He killed my dad."

Randy said "well we might send you out sooner or later."

Sharon screamed "RANDY YOU SHOULD BE NEXT TO GO! YOU'RE OWN SON WENT!"

Back in the streets.

The four troopers came on a man with no legs bleeding badly.

Stan said "holy shit it's the guy who spit in my face for not adding him on Facebook."

The guy yelled "I just got back to town and this beast attacked me."

Stan said "South Park has been under attack and that's been on the news nation wide. How did you not know?"

Craig said "anyone who's stupid enough to spit on a child for not adding him on Facebook is so stupid we're better off without him."

The guy got pissed and yelled "OH SO YOU'RE JUST GOING TO IGNORE ME AND NOT GET ME TO A HOSPITAL?"

Craig said "here comes a military vehicle with medics so you're lucky."

The vehicle pulled up and two soldiers jumped out go cover the medics as they helped the man on to a stretcher."

All of the sudden the Predator came down and all four South Park Snipers opened fire at once.

The Predator blew up from all the machine gun fire and it was over.

Stan said "Craig it's over and thanks to you I'm still alive."

Jimbo and Ned yelled out loud and jumped for joy.

In a week South Park was back to normal after numerous repairs.

THE END


End file.
